


Just a Christmas Story

by blackrider11



Series: Just A Universe [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Cade if you Squint, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Story, Cat and Jade. Friendship but I suppose Cade if you squint hard. Characters may be a bit OOC but then again maybe not. "Just A" Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_(Jade POV)_

You hate Christmas, all the constant caroling, all the happiness just seems to be exploding around you, people expect you to be nice. You really hate it, but when she looks at you with those eyes you can't bring yourself to mean it. She's bursting with happiness and for a portion of the month skipped everywhere. You do mean _everywhere_ , down the street, down the wooden hallways, through the doors, in the bathroom, in the elevator, and in the _shower_. You haven't quite figured out how she does the last one yet, but you've long ago stopped trying to confine Cat into the box called reality. And somehow this strange girl, this wonderful crazy girl, got close to you and grew on you like fungus. Which if you told her that she'd smile because she knows that you _like_ fungus. She understands you the way no one else does, it's different from Beck, and it's different from Tori, because she just simply is. And you don't want to live without her. She's the Glinda to your Elphaba, the Christine to your Erik, the light to your darkness, the sun to your shade, the Patrice to your Evan. She just gets you. This is why you're up at two in the morning, setting out presents at an ungodly hour because she's your friend. And whether you want to or not, you care.

* * *

_(Cat POV)_

You wake up and it's Christmas Day, one of the absolute BEST DAYS OF THE YEAR! And this was going to be THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER because you're spending it with your best friend. When you asked her to move with you into a house that you could never afford on your own, you didn't really expect her to agree. She looked at you and you braced yourself for rejection but something softened in those eyes and she had said yes. You squealed and threw your arms around her, surprising her with a hug that she endured. She left quickly after, but you would swear that you saw a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

You're so excited that you momentarily forget that Jade absolutely _hates_ it when you wake her up. This realization dawns on you but you're already mid-air about to land on top of her. You land and quickly retreat to the half of the bed she is not occupying, you expect her to toss you off the bed and onto the floor and yell at you. She doesn't. Instead she drags you off the bed and to the living room where, with practiced ease, she lights the gas fireplace. The thought crosses your mind for a split second of when did she learn how to do that but then you see the presents. You're twenty years old now and you already know that Santa Claus isn't real, but you also know that presents don't just magically grow overnight. You glance over at Jade, leaning against the wall near the fireplace with a smirk on her face. And you know. The fact she cares enough to go out of her way to do this is the best present she could have given you.

"Thank you," you tell her, the grin you have is so big it feels like it could break your face. She smiles one of those rare genuine smiles.

"Merry Christmas Cat."


End file.
